ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuda
A former member of the Oracion Seis, fought Haru Glory and lost his hand and left eye. He is now on Haru's side (of sorts). Apparently, after Haru defeated him in Volume 5, it opened his eyes, and he learned an important lesson. It is hinted (and He explains that before he joined Demon Card, he was a friend of Gale Glory, the two friendly rivals always challenging each other. Gale asked Shuda to watch after his children before disappearing to find King. Shuda really went after Haru to prove himself against a Glory. Though he can be ruthless and insulting toward others (like Hamrio Musica), Shuda has proven himself to be a dependable friend. Synopsis Intro arc Shuda was a member of Demon Cards' Oracion Seis, using the Six Star Dark Bring, Ballettänzer Zeffrea, which allows the user to create explosions at any given spot. He made his first appearance in Vol. 1 of Rave Master, using the Dark Bring, Valsyar Flame to fight Haru. Shuda arc He led the search for the Rave of Wisdom, hiring an assassin, to kill Haru. After Haru defeated the assassin, Shuda himself fought the Rave Master. During the battle, Shuda remarked that he was Gale Glory's best friend. At the end of fight, when Haru attempts to save him, Shuda states that he has been defeated and that Haru should just go on with his own way, falling hundreds of feet to his 'death'. This happens in different ways in the anime than the manga: in the manga, Shuda, who is being held up by Haru, cuts off his arm and falls to his 'death'; in the anime, he simply uses Ballettänzer Zeffrea to blow up his arm just under his wrist where his Dark Bring, a bracelet with a stone on it, sits. This seems to imply that he lost his Dark Bring when he lost to Haru (something that would create inconsistencies later if the anime had continued). Stellar Memories arc Shuda defected from Demon Card, he is shown to have lost his eye, and has an artificial arm. He also wields two swords: the ghost sword Entenka (which spews forth flames by cutting the wind), and the divine sword Heavenly Blossom, which is claimed to be a weapon of the gods. He later uses this to fight Deep Snow. During Shuda's time as a member of Demon Card, he overheard a conversation between King and the Oracion Seis member Haja, who requested that Deep Snow be brought back to strengthen their forces in the south, which was in danger of falling to resistance forces. King forcefully denied this request, but in contradiction to Deep Snow's previously-held beliefs, he explained to Haja that we wanted to spare Deep Snow the path of evil and, if at all possible, live a life of peace. More importantly, he told Shuda that he thought of Deep Snow as his own son. He then joins the fight between Haru Glory and Lucia Raregroove, say he will only witness the fight. He then forms a truce with Lucia only to be stabbed in the shoulder. Though he survived, it drove Haru over the edge. After the fight between Lucia and Haru and the awakening of Endless, Shuda is taken to the forest east of the stellar ruins. Shuda slowly regains his health and while overhearing the conversation about Elie's memory loss he provides a solution. Shuda was able to extract a stellar shard and tries to give it to Elie but none one trusts him saying that it might not work. Shuda relunctantly agrees and uses the shard on himself revealing his relationship with Cattleya Glory much to Haru's chargin. Blue Guardians arc It shown Shuda was once the "King of Ballet." Pending After the defeat of the Blue Guardians, Shuda arrives in Mildea to stop Lucia from retrieving the final Sinclair stone, but in a vain attempt he lost quickly and his Dark Bring was destroyed. In the final battle, he fights against Megido of the lava, and with his sword, he resists Megido's attack and manages to get in a powerful slash. Megido crushed the surrounding ground in an attempt to kill Shuda and Haru with him. Haru saves his life once again like he attempted to after their battle in the sky. Category:Characters Category:Heros